Don't Be Afraid
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: "Arrgh! Pergi sana kau, Kirschtein! Jangan menggangguku!"/ "Hujan turun sangat deras, huh?"/ "Kenapa tidak bilang saja, idiot."/ "Sudah kubilang, badai takkan menyakitimu."/Warning Inside! First fanfic on Shingeki. JeanEren. Review please? Happy Reading XD


Bagi Jean Kirschtein, pintu apartemen bernomor tiga puluh satu itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu. Atau mungkin misterius, jika bisa dibilang seperti itu. Ah, ia bukannya seorang _stalker_ atau ingin modus, tidak… tidak… Jean tidak seperti itu. Hanya saja, kebetulan sekali kalau pintu apartemen itu tepat bersebelahan dengan pintu apartemennya. Dan seperti yang dibilang sebelumnya, Jean tidak suka dengan pintu itu. Ah, tunggu! Bukan pada pintunya—

_Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Lalalala~~~_

"JAEGER!"

—tapi karena keadaan di balik pintu itu yang sering kali membuatnya kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Don't Be Afraid"**

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : AU. OOC. Typo(s), dll.**

**_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini" _**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^"**

* * *

"Jaeger! Buka pintunya!"

Lima kali berteriak. Sepuluh kali menggedornya secara monoton. Lima belas kali ditendangnya. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau si pemilik pintu apartemen akan membukanya.

"Jaeger!"

Suara musik yang tidak jelas ber-genre _rock_ atau _pop_ dari dalam apartemen itu terus mengalun. Entah karena memang sengaja, atau karena tidak mendengar suara lain di sekitarnya. Sedangkan si pelaku yang sedari tadi berteriak mencoba untuk menghentikan keributan di dalamnya tidak berhenti untuk mengumpat dan mengutuk.

"EREN JAEGER!"

Musik berhenti. Suasana hening. Tidak butuh waktu beberapa menit terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dari dalam, semakin jelas, hingga pintu di depan Jean berderit terbuka. Sosok pemuda berambut cokelat tua menjulurkan kepalanya. Walaupun wajahnya—err…imut, tapi sepasang iris kehijauannya yang menatap Jean dengan tajam itu sama sekali tidak cocok.

"Berhenti mengganggu, Kirschtein!" Semprotnya langsung. Sepasang alisnya saling bartautan ketika berbicara.

"Kau yang seharusnya berhenti, bodoh!" balas Jean tidak mau kalah. Satu tangannya tersimpan di pinggang, sedangkan satunya lagi menunjuk pemuda di depannya dengan kasar. "Sadar dengan keadaan sekarang! Kau pikir memutar musik tidak jelas seperti itu di malam hari dengan keadaan hujan lebat itu tidak mengganggu, hah?!"

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu didengar! Apa susahnya sih?!"

"Tidak perlu didengar?!" baiklah, emosi Jean mulai memuncak. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak akan mendengarnya kalau kau memutarnya dengan volume keras seperti itu! Apalagi sampai bersaing dengan suara petir!"

"Setidaknya suara musik lebih baik daripada suara petir!"

"Selera musikmu itu buruk sekali!"

"Arrgh! Pergi sana kau, Kirschtein! Jangan menggangguku!"

Blam!

Dan Jean mengutuk habis-habisan.

**.**

**.**

_"Aku ada di sini…_

_…bersamamu." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Eren Jaeger.

Teman satu kelas sekaligus pengganggu menyebalkan yang Jean kenal. Sudah menjadi malapetaka baginya setiap hari bertemu di sekolah dengan si berisik itu, tapi sayangnya ia harus hidup tepat bersebelahan dengannya. Oh! Jean tidak pernah mengharapkannya. Sungguh! Ia tidak pernah berharap untuk selalu melihat wajah seorang Eren Jaeger. Apalagi bertengkar dengannya.

"Jangan putar musik anehmu itu malam ini, Jaeger! Aku ingin ketenangan,"

"Oh ya? Lakukan saja itu sendiri, Kirschtein!"

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Jean dan Eren ketika pulang sekolah, jika mereka bertemu secara kebetulan di depan pintu apartemen masing-masing, perdebatan kecil yang akan berubah menjadi besar pasti terjadi. Diprovokasi oleh Jean dengan ucapan blak-blakannya, dibalas oleh Eren dengan nada tidak terimanya. Dan pertengkaran mereka berdua terus berlanjut sampai salah satunya membanting pintu apartemen dengan keras. Menutup perdebatan yang tiada akhirnya.

Namun pada akhirnya, seperti masuk lewat telinga kanan dan keluar lewat telinga kiri, malamnya suasana di apartemen Eren kembali seperti pesta malam di hutan belantara. Jangan tanya mengapa tetangga-tetangga di apartemen mereka tidak protes. Atau bahkan ikut menggedor pintu apartemen Eren untuk menegur. Tidak ada. Mereka sudah terlalu lelah, sehingga mungkin ketika suara berisik itu terdengar di sepanjang koridor, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menyumpal kedua telinganya dalam-dalam. Ah, para tetangga tidak mempermasalahkannya terlalu serius karena sudah ada Jean yang mewakili untuk melontarkan kalimat protes. Sedangkan di sisi lain, mereka selalu tahu, kalau suara berisik itu juga terdengar di saat-saat tertentu. Ya, hanya pada _saat itu_.

"Ck! Setidaknya _sedia payung sebelum hujan_, Jaeger," itu bukan kalimat pepatah, tapi lebih ke arah kalimat sindiran yang dibalas dengan dengusan kecil oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Lagi-lagi. Pertemuan secara tidak sengaja, namun juga merupakan kebiasaan. Sepulang sekolah Eren Jaeger harus dibuat _bad mood_ begitu ia melintasi lobi dan berhenti di depan lift lalu bertemu lagi dengannya. Cih! Di sekian banyak tempat di gedung apartemennya, mengapa laki-laki dengan wajah angkuh itu yang harus ditemuinya?

"Oh, diamlah, Jean Kirschtein," tukas Eren keki, "Aku malas berdebat hari ini,"

"Terserah!"

Jean mengacak rambutnya kesal. Benar-benar dengan orang itu, sudah untung diberi _tips_ yang berguna. Tapi Eren menanggapinya dengan ketus. Bunyi nyaring halus membuyarkan perdebatan kecil mereka, pintu lift bergeser terbuka. Jean yang pertama masuk, Eren mengikuti di belakangnya. Tanpa bertanya atau diberitahu pun tangan Jean sudah refleks menekan tombol letak lantainya, juga lantai apartemen Eren. Pintu lift bergeser tertutup, keadaan hening mendominasi mereka.

Ada saat dimana Eren dan Jean beradu mulut tanpa henti.

Ada saat dimana atmosfir di sekeliling mereka berdua sunyi. Terlalu larut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Jean merasa kosong. Entah karena apa. Sesekali ia berdecak dengan kesal, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan diakhiri dengan mendengus kecil. Diliriknya papan yang menunjukan letak lantainya, setelah itu kembali berdecak karena ia merasa lift melaju dengan sangat lambat. Iseng-iseng, sudut mata Jean kini beralih pada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Lihat kan, gerutu Jean dalam hati. Eren tidak mau diberi tahu, jika remaja itu menurut agar membawa payung ke sekolah, pasti keadaannya tidak akan basah kuyup seperti itu. Walaupun Jean tidak sadar kalau _tips_ yang diberikannya tadi bisa dibilang terlambat, setidaknya Jean tidak akan kesal melihat titik-titik air yang menetes dari helaian poni Eren yang jatuh. Apalagi dengan bibirnya yang gemetar dan tubuhnya yang menggigil. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tanpa warna, tidak ada rona kehidupan di kedua pipinya.

"Kau basah kuyup," Jean mengalihkan pandangan, menatap angka ada di lantai berapa liftnya melaju. Satu tangannya merogoh saku celana seragam, gerakan yang mungkin tidak disadarinya. "Bisa-bisa liftnya rusak,"

Eren mendelik tajam. "Liftnya tidak akan rusak. Aku juga tidak membasahi lantai liftnya,"

"Tapi kau basah kuyup!"

"Aku tahu itu,"

"Dan liftnya bisa rusak,"

"Argh! Sudah kubilang—"

Kalimat itu tidak pernah selesai, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Eren terlalu kaget melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang ringan dan lembut tersimpan di puncak kepalanya. Sedikit menutupi satu matanya, karena yang hanya bisa dilihat Eren di ambang kesadarannya adalah kain warna putih gading dengan inisial 'J.K' berwarna cokelat tersulam di ujungnya.

"Setidaknya keringkan dirimu dulu, Eren." Entah sadar atau tidak, nama itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jean. "Bisa-bisa kau demam karena kedingingan, dasar bodoh."

Tidak menyahut, juga tidak membalas. Beberapa detik diam hingga akhirnya Eren menyentuh benda yang berada di atas kepalanya, sebuah sapu tangan. Menekannya dengan pelan di antara kening dan rambutnya, mengusapnya sampai tidak ada tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari sana. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong selain mengikuti perintah secara tidak langsung tadi.

Sudut bibir Jean sedikit terangkat.

"Hujan turun sangat deras, huh?" tanya Jean retoris, berharap mendapat jawaban.

Eren mengangguk kecil, masih sibuk dengan mengeringkan kepala. Kedua matanya memandang pintu lift dengan datar. Tampak menerawang.

"Sangat deras, seperti badai." gumam Eren pelan, nyaris berbisik. "Juga berisik,"

"Hah—"

Bunyi dentingan halus kembali terdengar, pintu lift bergeser terbuka.

Apa yang diucapakan Jean memang benar. Begitu langkah kakinya keluar dari lift, jendela-jendela di sekitar koridor apartemen mereka sedikit bergetar karena suara petir. Gelegar guntur membelah hening semesta. Angin ribut mengacak-acak kota. Jean menghela napas perlahan lalu mengembuskannya cepat. Badai datang. Yang itu berarti ia tidak bisa menonton televisi karena siarannya akan terganggu.

Merasa kalau dirinya mulai kedinginan, tangan Jean dengan cekatan merogoh tas sekolah, mencari kunci apartemen. Begitu mendapatkannya dan masuk ke lubang kunci, gerakan Jean terhenti tatkala mendengar bunyi gemerincing menyentuh tanah bersamaan dengan suara pekikan yang kecil. Jean menoleh, keningnya berkerut samar mendapati bunyi gemerincing itu berasal dari kunci apartemen Eren yang terjatuh. Sedangkan si pemilik kunci terdiam di depan pintu, tidak bergerak untuk mengambilnya.

Penasaran, tidak butuh lima langkah Jean sudah berdiri di samping Eren. Menepuk bahunya lumayan keras, menyadari kalau tubuh itu sempat mematung.

"Jangan melamun, Eren. Kau ingin mati kedinginan?" kerutan di kening Jean semakin bertambah ketika Eren tersentak pelan, setelah itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sepasang iris _emerald_-nya bersirobok langsung dengan iris Jean. Matanya melebar sedikit.

"Hei…"

Tersadar, Eren mengerjapkan matanya. Sekali. Dua kali. "Ah, ya," setelah itu berlutut, mengambil kunci yang sempat terjatuh. "Aku melamun,"

Jean mengangkat bahu acuh, lalu berbalik. "Bodoh,"

Suara guntur kembali berteriak.

Di saat yang sama pula, Jean merasakan satu tarikan kecil di ujung mantelnya. Membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika.

Kepala cokelat muda itu menoleh. Matanya terjatuh pada satu titik. Tepat ketika dua tangan yang saling menggenggam ujung mantelnya dengan erat. Melarangnya untuk terlepas. Membuat kernyitan di kening Jean kembali terlihat. Terlebih ketika Jean tahu, kedua tangan itu tidak hanya menggenggam.

"Eren?"

Kilatan petir terdengar, tarikan di ujung mantelnya semakin menguat.

Kedua tangan itu gemetar.

Tatapan Jean beralih. Menatap si pemilik tangan yang baru saja menarik ujung mantelnya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat, sedang secara tidak sadar sambil menggigit bibirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian remasan di ujung mantel Jean akan melemas, seiring dengan matanya yang perlahan terbuka. Namun detik berikutnya, tangan itu kembali meremas ujung mantelnya dengan erat, menutup mata kuat-kuat bahkan sampai membuat sudut matanya berair, merapatkan bibir—tepat ketika suara guntur kembali memecah keheningan. Membuat jendela semakin bergetar. Terus berulang kali. Lagi dan lagi. Suara petir dan guntur saling menyahut. Berteriak. Seperti saling mengejar.

Hati Jean bergetar.

Satu kesimpulan konyol melintas dalam benaknya. Namun hal itu tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tersenyum dalam hati.

"Kau ini…" tubuh Jean berbalik sepenuhnya sehingga kedua tangan Eren yang menarik ujung mantelnya terlepas, meski dengan enggan. Namun Jean juga tidak diam saja. Ditariknya satu tangan yang semakin gemetar dirasakannya, sedangkan satu tangan lainnya tersimpan di belakang kepala Eren dan menariknya mendekat. Membuat wajah Eren menabrak dada seseorang dengan bebas. Membenamkan kepala bersurai cokelat itu di sana.

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja, idiot,"

"Diam kau, Jean!"

Jean terkekeh geli. Kini ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Alasan mengapa suara berisik itu terdengar. Alasan mengapa suara musik tidak jelas itu bisa berputar di malam hari. Alasan mengapa Eren Jaeger tidak pernah tertidur hingga keesokan harinya, tepat ketika musik berhenti.

Jean paham—

—alasan mengapa semua itu hanya terjadi ketika badai datang. Dan suara guntur yang memekakan telinga.

"Badai tidak akan menyakitimu, dasar bodoh."

"Sudah kubilang, diam saja!"

Saat ini, yang bisa Jean lakukan hanya satu. Melingkarkan satu tangannya di sekujur tubuh remaja yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan mendekapnya lebih erat lagi. Jean tidak peduli jika baju depannya basah—mengingat keadaan Eren yang basah kuyup. Ia juga tidak keberatan ketika mantel sekaligus baju seragamnya tepat di bagian dada tertarik dengan erat, dalam keadaan tangan Eren yang gemetar. Entah karena dingin atau rasa takut yang dirasakannya.

Jean tidak akan mengomel, ketika Eren Jaeger menggigil di kala guntur kembali datang.

Tidak lebih. Jean hanya perlu menenangkannya dan memberikannya kehangatan di saat riuh badai semakin terdengar keras. Layaknya alunan _lullaby_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sudah kubilang kan, badai tidak akan menyakitimu. Tenang saja…_

_…ada aku di sini. Bersamamu."_

* * *

**A/N : Hehe, halo Minna, Suki baru membuat fic di fandom ini *bow* Biasanya di fandom tetangga/apaan. Dan cerita pertama diawali dengan JeanEren XDD Mereka manis sihh... *dicekek***

**Dan buat Imouto-chan tertjinta, ini fanfic Shingeki-nya sudah Suki buatkan, huahahaha! Jadi, jangan ambil dokumen lagi/dilempar. Semoga kamu senang, nak... **

**Oke, makasih buat Minnya yang sudah membaca sampai akhir ya ^o^ Gomen kalo aneh, kekeke. **

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please? *wink* **


End file.
